


Где ты научился целоваться?

by Lensky_26



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lensky_26/pseuds/Lensky_26
Summary: Во время важного задания в будущем, Ламбо не очень удачно кидает свою базуку в прошлом, его оплошность может разрушить план Вонголы.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 8





	Где ты научился целоваться?

Вонголе дали задание - забрать кое-какие документы у одной влиятельной семьи на банкете. Десятый дал указ не вступать в бой, по возможности оставаться незамеченными. Перед тем, как приступить к заданию, были отмечены несколько мест, в которых могут быть эти документы. Места находились в закрытых коридорах, которые не предназначены для гостей. Проникнуть туда не проблема, но там патрулируют каждые 15 минут. Во время деления на пары, так как будет безопасно, было решено, что Тсуна останется отвлекать зачинщика торжества, Мукуро и Хибари пойдут в южной коридор, Гокудера и Ямамото в северный, Рёхей проверит восточные кабинеты в главном коридоре. Никто не был доволен этим заданием, да и парами, но против Тсуны и Реборна никто не попрёт.

***

Паре урагана и дождя не особо повезло, потому что документы были не в их крыле. Это ещё сильнее разозлило Хаято. Когда они направлялись к выходу, то Гокудера резко затормозил и в следующую секунду схватил Такеши за руку и впихнул в какую-то комнату. На вопросительный взгляд Ямамото, который стоял слишком близко, потому что они попали в кладовку, тот лишь закатил глаза. Шаги, которые ураган услышал, остановились прямо перед дверью. 

— Блять.

— Хей, Гокудера, всё...

— Завались. — Злобно шикнул парень.

Ямамото поморщился. 

Правая рука Десятого облокотился об стену и что-то с грохотом упало к его ногам.

— Твою ж...

Хаято толкнул Такеши в стену за выступ, но кто же знал, что он потянет его за собой. Гокудера уткнулся в шею Ямамото. "Слишком близко." — Пронеслось у них в головах.

— Мне кажется, что я слышал какой-то шум. — Дверь резко открылась и свет фонаря наполнил кладовую. — Да, всего-лишь ведро упало. — Поставив его ближе к стенке, парень из надзора закрыл дверь.

Хранитель дождя и не понял, когда его руки оказались на талии Хаято. Хранитель урагана не понимал почему ему хочется остановить время.

Ямамото хотел уже выдохнуть, как появилось розовое облако.

— Туп....мммм — Такеши тут же закрыл рот Гокудеры из прошлого рукой, но тот начал сопротивляться, поэтому мечнику пришлось поменять их местами. "Те парни ещё не далеко ушли, услышат." — Судорожно начал соображать дождь Вонголы. — "Надо его заткнуть." Гокудера уже начал доставать динамит, но Ямамото ему начал злобно шипеть на ухо, от чего у Хаято мурашки пошли.

— Чёрт, только этого не хватало. Я всё тебе объясню позже, но сейчас веди себя очень тихо. Это приказ Тсуны.

И дверь снова открылась. 

— Да тут точно кто-то есть! Я слышал крик только что.

Даже если это приказ Тсуны, Хаято совершенно не устраивало такое положение вещей. К примеру: Почему он и бейсбольный придурок из будущего сейчас в таком положении? Где они находятся? Почему ему указывает Ямамото!? И какого он вообще должен его слушаться!!? Хаято уже почти достал динамит, как почувствовал, что руки мечника не дают ему это сделать. "Какого хуя!?" - Он уже собрался озвучить это вопрос, как Ямамото сократил расстояние между ними и поцеловал Гокудеру. Сначала он опешил, на несколько секунд, потом попытался вырваться, но руки Такеши слишком крепко держали его. Хранитель дождя прикусил его губу, чтобы тот успокоился и понял критичность ситуации. 

_"Черт бы его побрал. Какого он меня целует!? Но вопрос даже не совсем в этом, почему мне не хочется это прекращать?"_

— Да перестань, тебе кажется, ты что выпил!?

— Немного..для смелости. Это же моё первое задание!

— Давай скорее, иначе босс убьёт, что мы тут так долго.

Дверь снова закрылась. Такеши отстранился и стал прислушиваться к шагам. Они начали отдаляться. Гокудера сполз по стене, он не мог ничего произнести.

— Гокудера? Прости..это были чрезвычайные меры. Иначе тебя было не заткнуть.

Хаято лишь прикрыл лицо рукой. "Почему я покраснел из-за этого поцелуя? Почему мне это понравилось? " — Рой разных вопросов был в голове у Гокудеры. А потом появился дым и всё вернулось на свои места. 

— Мелкий я не накосячил? — Взволнованно произнёс ураган.

— Нет, всё обошлось.

— Фух.

***

 ~~Десятилетние прошлое.~~

Как только Гокудера снова появился в своем времени, то сразу упал. Ноги его не держали. Перед Хаято появилось беспокойное лицо Такеши.

— Хей, ты как?

Итальянец лишь сильнее покраснел. Не вспоминать тот поцелуй. Не надо. Ямамото начал помогать встать на ноги. Хаято чуть отшатнулся от дождя. "Надо быстрее прийти в себя." Взяв себя в руки он пошёл домой, чтобы скорее умыться и принять душ.

**В следующий раз Ямамото поинтересуется все ли в порядке с Хаято, тот лишь отведет глаза немного покраснев и задаст вопрос, который поставит Такеши в тупик — "Где ты научился целоваться?"**


End file.
